victoriousfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Victorious
Victorious vɪkˈtɔrˈiˈəs (stilisiert VIC'TORi'OUS) ist eine US-amerikanische Teen-Sitcom, die vom Alltag und den Abenteuern von sieben Schülern der privaten Schauspielschule Hollywood Arts in Los Angeles erzählt. Die Serie wird von Dan Schneider entwickelt, der auch schon an der Produktion von iCarly, Zoey 101 und Drake & Josh beteiligt war. Die erste Folge wurde am 27. März 2010 von dem US-amerikanischen Fernsehsender Nickelodeon ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland fand die Erstausstrahlung am 29. August 2010 auf dem deutschen Fernsehsender Nickelodeon statt. Die zweite Staffel läuft in den Vereinigten Staaten seit dem 2. April 2011 und in Deutschland seit dem 15. Oktober 2011 auf Nickelodeon. Am 5. Juli 2011 wurde in den Vereinigten Staaten die erste DVD zur Serie, welche zehn Folgen der ersten Staffel enthält, veröffentlicht. Die Serie erhielt unter anderem eine Nominierung für einen Emmy-Award. Kritiker lobten vor allem die Leistung der Hauptdarstellerin Victoria Justice. Handlung Die Serie erzählt die Geschichte von sieben Schülern, die auf der Hollywood Arts zur Schule gehen. Im Mittelpunkt steht die 16-jährige Tori Vega, die zusammen mit ihren Freunden den Alltag an der Schauspielschule meistern muss. Im Kern der Handlung steht das Leben einer jungen Schauspielerin. Die Hollywood Arts ist eine fiktive Privat-High School in Los Angeles für künstlerisch begabte Schüler. An ihr werden unter anderem die Schauspielerei sowie das Tanzen und Gesang unterrichtet. Die Schule verfügt zudem über eine Cafeteria, das Asphalt Café. Staffel Eins Tori Vegas Schwester, Trina, absolviert an der Hollywood Arts ihre Schulausbildung, während Tori eine normale High School besucht. Jährlich veranstaltet die Hollywood Arts eine Talentshow unter dem Namen „Big Show Case“, für welchen Trina und André, der auf die gleiche Schule geht, ein Lied einstudieren. Am Abend der Talentshow erkrankt Trina jedoch unerwartet und Tori muss für ihre Schwester einspringen. Dieser Auftritt gefällt dem Schulleiter so sehr, dass er ihr ein Stipendium anbietet. Am ersten Tag an der neuen Schule, wo Tori außer Trina und André niemanden kennt, lernt sie Cat, Beck, Robbie und Jade kennen. Tori fällt es zu Beginn schwer sich an diese Schule zu gewöhnen, sie findet aber im Verlauf der Serie immer mehr Gefallen an der Schule. Staffel Zwei Die Handlung der zweiten Staffel setzt dort fort, wo die erste Staffel geendet hat. Die Hollywood Arts veranstaltet einen Gesangswettbewerb und gibt allen Schülern die Möglichkeit daran teilzunehmen. Zudem veranstaltet Tori den ersten Schulball der High School. Während den Semesterferien reisen Tori und ihre Freunde nach Yerba, eine kleine, fiktive Insel. Da Mr. Eikner eine Frau getroffen hat und mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen will, gibt er sein Amt als Schulleiter der Hollywood Arts ab. Sein Posten wird nun von Helen ausgeübt. Rollen Hauptrollen 'Victoria „Tori“ Vega' ist die Hauptfigur der Serie. Sie ist zu Beginn der Serie 16 Jahre alt und besucht die Schauspielschule Hollywood Arts. Vorher ging sie auf die Sherwood High School. Tori ist latinischer Abstammung und kann fließend spanisch sprechen. Sie ist kreativ, nett, fürsorglich, vergebend, verantwortlich und freundlich, sie kann aber auch hinterhältig und rachsüchtig sein. Sie kümmert sich sehr um ihre Freunde und Familie und hilft ihnen bei allen möglichen Problemen. Außerdem ist Tori allergisch gegen Gänseblümchen und hat Blutgruppe 0 negativ. Als sie ihrer Schwester, Trina, die bereits vor Tori an der Hollywood Arts zur Schule geht, für ihren Auftritt beim Big Show Case hilft, lernt sie Trinas Partner André Harris kennen. Tori freundet sich sehr schnell mit André an und ist seine beste Freundin. Am Abend des Big Showcase springt Tori unerwartet beim Auftritt ihrer erkrankten Schwester für sie ein. Dieser Auftritt gefällt dem Rektor der Hollywood Arts so sehr, dass er Tori ein Stipendium an der Schule anbietet, welches sie auch annimmt. An ihrem ersten Tag an der neuen Schule freundet sich Tori mit Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver und Robbie Shapiro an. Aufgrund eines Missverständnisses will Jade nicht mit Tori befreundet sein und macht ihr das Leben an der Hollywood Arts schwer. Tori hat im Grunde nichts gegen eine Freundschaft mit Jade und gibt ihr Bestes um sich mit Jade zu vertragen. 'André Harris' ist Toris bester Freund und ein talentierter Musiker und Songwriter. Er kann sehr viele Instrumente spielen, darunter Gitarre, Keyboard, Piano und das französische Horn, er bevorzugt aber das Keyboard und das Piano. André spielt bei fast allen Liedern, die Tori singt. Er liebt es auf der Bühne zu stehen und nimmt seine Begabung sehr ernst. In der Folge Diddly-Bops sang André zum ersten Mal ein Lied in der Serie. In der Folge Jade Gets Crushed entwickelt er Gefühle für Jade, als die beiden gemeinsam ein Lied schrieben. Tori hilft im schließlich über sie hinweg zu kommen. André ist seit Beginn der Serie mit Tori befreundet. Er ist einer der Hauptgründe warum Tori heute auf die Hollywood Arts geht. Nachdem Jade Kaffee über Tori schüttete und diese deshalb die Schule verlassen wollte, redete André mit ihr und erreichte damit, dass Tori blieb. André ist sehr eng mit Robbie, Cat, Beck und Jade befreundet. Er ist ein guter Zuhörer und hilft Tori und ihren Freunden oft bei Problemen. Er hat zudem eine Großmutter, die vor ein paar Jahren ihren Verstand verloren hat und ein paar Mal in der Serie vorkommt. Seine Cousine heißt Kendra. 'Robbie Shapiro' ist einer von Toris Freunden der Hollywood Arts. Er ist ein großartiger Bauchredner und benutzt sein Begabung oft, um seine wahren Gefühle auszudrücken. Er besitzt eine Handpuppe namens Rex, welche er fast immer bei sich hat und ihn oft beleidigt. Robbie behandelt Rex wie einen normalen Menschen und hasst es, wenn Leute ihn Puppe nennen. Robbie ist ein schüchterner und ungeschickter Schüler. Er ist sehr unsicher und fürchtet sich vor Menschen die mehr Macht haben als er. Robbie wird oft von Jade schikaniert und ist fast immer Teil ihrer Witze. Er kann nur schlecht Beziehungen mit Mädchen eingehen. Als er sieben Jahre alt war, hat er ein Spielzeugauto verschluckt, welches zehn Jahre später durch eine Operation entfernt werden musste. Er benutzt oft sein PearPad, was in seinem Umfeld aber auf wenig Anklang stößt. Robbie scheint Gefühle für Cat zu haben. In der Folge Prom Wercker fragte er Cat nach einem Date für den Schulball. Er besitzt zudem mehrere Kartonfiguren von ihr. Es wird erwähnt, dass er Jude ist. 'Jade West' ist die Freundin von Beck. Sie ist die Diva der Schule und hat eine hinterlistige Seite. Jade hat eine sehr angespannte Beziehung zu ihrem Vater. In der Folge Abserviert wird erwähnt, dass sie seit fast zwei Jahren mit Beck zusammen ist. Obwohl Jade und Beck sehr verschieden sind, bedeuten sie einander alles. Sie wird jedoch schnell eifersüchtig, wenn sie ihren Freund mit einem anderen Mädchen zusammen sieht. Jade macht sich sehr oft über Tori und Robbie lustig. Ein Running Gag der Serie ist, dass Jade Tori oft mit einer Stimme von einer Südstaatenschönheit nachahmt. Tori antwortet darauf meistens mit „So rede ich nicht!“. Jade ist seit der ersten Folge mit Tori verfeindet, weil sie, aufgrund eines Missverständnisses, dachte, Tori flirte mit ihrem Freund. Sie bittet Tori aber auch manchmal um Hilfe. Tori ist stets bemüht ihre Beziehung zu ihr zu verbessern, egal wie nervig Jade ist. Sie kommt meistens gut mit Cat aus, obwohl sie Jade manchmal fast in den Wahnsinn treibt. Auch mit André versteht sie sich gut. Jade ist eine sehr talentierte Schauspielerin, Sängerin und Drehbuchautorin. Ab der zweiten Staffel hat Jade anstatt braunem schwarzes Haar. Sie trägt meistens schwarze Kleidung und hat zwei Tattoos sowie drei Piercings. Zudem besitzen Jade und Beck die gleiche Halskette, welche sie oft trägt. Sie mag es nicht, als beängstigende oder verrückte Person dargestellt zu werden. Jade kann wie Tori fließend Spanisch sprechen. Jades Spind ist mit vielen Scheren dekoriert. 'Cat Valentine' ist eine von Toris Freunden der Hollywood Arts. Sie ist meistens gut gelaunt und wird von allen Schülern gemocht. Sie lebt oft in ihrer eigenen Welt. Cat ist sehr empfindlich und sensibel und hat sehr starke Stimmungsschwankungen abhängig davon, was gerade um sie herum passiert. Wenn sie sich angegriffen fühlt, reagiert sie oft mit dem Satz „Was soll das denn bitte bedeuten?!“ (englisch: „What’s that supposed to mean?!“). Häufig sagt sie Dinge, die keinen Zusammenhang mit dem Gesprächsthema haben. Cat erzählt ihren Freunden oft verrückte Dinge, die ihrem etwas eigenartigen Bruder widerfahren sind. Sie hat rote Haare, weshalb André sie manchmal Rotkäppchen nennt. Manchmal wird erwähnt, dass Cat vielleicht eine Bipolare Störung hat, aufgrund ihrer Stimmungsschwankungen. Cat ist eine sehr gute Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Ihr ursprünglicher Name ist Caterina, aber außer ihrer Großmutter nennen sie alle Cat. 'Beck Oliver' ist der gutaussehende Freund von Jade. Er ist ein lustiger, einfacher, hübscher und am Boden gebliebener Mensch. Er wird oft von Mädchen umrundet, was Jade sehr eifersüchtig macht. Während der ersten Staffel wird erwähnt, dass die beiden seit zwei Jahren zusammen sind. Beck mag es seine Freundin eifersüchtig zu machen, damit er weiß ob Jade ihn noch liebt. Jade findet das überhaupt nicht lustig, sie bemerkt jedoch, dass es keinen Grund gibt eifersüchtig zu sein, da Beck sie über alles liebt. Obwohl Beck manchmal etwas genervt scheint, meistens in einem Zusammenhang mit Robbie oder Trina, bleibt er in der Regel ruhig und gelassen. Er und André sind schon seit langer Zeit sehr gute Freunde. In der ersten Folge küsste er Tori, nachdem diese ihn im Rahmen einer alphabetischen Improvisation dazu aufgefordert hatte. Beck lebt in einem Wohnwagen, der in der Auffahrt vor dem Haus seiner Eltern steht, da er dort nach seinen eigenen Regeln leben kann. Jade erwähnte zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel, dass er in Kanada geboren wurde. In der Folge Party mit Victorious ist zu sehen, dass Beck durch nichts zu erschrecken ist. 'Trina Vega' ist Toris ältere Schwester. Sie hat große Hoffnungen und Träume eines Tages ein Star zu sein, jedoch scheint sie keine Art von Talent zu haben. Ursprünglich sollte Trina an der Seite von André beim Big Show Case der Hollywood Arts auftreten, bis sie erkrankte. Trina scheint eine sympathische Person zu sein, sobald jemand aber ihr Talent in Frage stellt, kann sie schnell zur Diva werden. Cat ist die Einzige mit der Trina einigermaßen gut auskommt. Trina glaubt, dass die Schauspielerei und der Gesang ihre Bestimmung sei, obwohl sie keines von Beiden wirklich beherrscht. Es ist unklar, wie sie es auf die Hollywood Arts geschafft hat. Trina ist sehr oberflächlich und egoistisch. In einigen Folgen zeigt sich Trina aber auch fürsorglich, indem sie sich um ihre Schwester kümmert und Tori bei ihren Problemen hilft. In der Folge Helen Back Again wurde Trina von der Hollywood Arts geworfen, auf Grund eines Missverständnisses weiß sie das jedoch nicht. Durch einen Trick kann Tori erreichen, dass ihre Schwester wieder an der Schule aufgenommen wird. Nebenrollen 'Sinjin Van Cleef' ist ein seltsamer und unheimlicher Schüler der Hollywood Arts, der seinen Mitschülern Fragen aufwirft. Auf seinem Spind hat er Essensreste geklebt, zudem sammelt er Zähne von Verwandten von Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten und liebt Disco-Musik. Er ist in Jade verliebt und vergöttert sie, obwohl Jade ihn verachtet. In der Folge Über den Wolken brach er sogar in ihr Haus ein. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie er auf die Hollywood Arts gekommen ist. Sinjin baut die meisten Bühnenbilder und ist bei Aufführungen der Schule oftmals hinter der Bühne für Licht- und Soundeffekte zuständig, außerdem ist er Leiter für Spezialeffekte. Sein Name ist eine Anspielung auf das Onlinespiel World of Warcraft und kommt vom Boss namens Edwin Van Cleef und der Stadt Sen'jin Village. Er ist in fast jeder Folge zu sehen. Tori und ihre Freunde halten sich lieber von ihm fern. 'Erwin Sikowitz' ist ein Schauspiellehrer der Hollywood Arts. Seine Lehrmethoden sind meist merkwürdig und seltsam, zeigen aber oft großen Erfolg. Er geht immer barfuß und betritt das Klassenzimmer manchmal durch das Fenster. Er liebt Kokosnuss-Milch, da er davon „Visionen“ bekommt. Tori gab ihm an ihrem ersten Schultag zwei Dollar, weil sie dachte er wäre ein Obdachloser. Sikowitz half André, Robbie, Jade, Cat und Beck bei der Gründung eines gefakten Tischtennis-Teams um Geld von der Schule zu bekommen. In der Folge Diddly-Bops wird erwähnt, dass Sikowitz 34 Jahre alt ist. Außer in der ersten Folge wird er von seinen Schülern „Sikowitz“, anstatt „Mr. Sikowitz“, genannt. Er hat einen Neffen namens Jason. 'Lane Alexander' ist der Vertrauenslehrer der Schule. Er versucht die Probleme der Schüler an der Hollywood Arts zu lösen, was ihm meistens sehr gut gelingt. Er verkündet oft wichtige Neuigkeiten an der Schule. Er hasst trockene Haut und reibt sich deshalb seine Hände oft mit Lotion ein. Lane hat einen Neffen namens Devin. In der Folge The Wood war er der Jenige, der das Fernsehteam verjagte, nachdem die Schüler der Hollywood Arts aufgrund der Show lauter verrückte Dinge angestellt hatten. In der gleichen Folge ist ersichtlich, dass er in Rage kein Problem hat Gewalt anzuwenden. 'David und Holly Vega' sind die Eltern von Tori und Trina. Sie sind sehr glückliche und liebevolle Eltern, ziehen sich aber eher aus den Problemen ihrer Töchter zurück. In der Folge Das hässliche Entlein verbrachten sie das Wochenende in Santa Barbara, weil Trina die Weisheitszähne gezogen wurden. Mr. Vega ist ein Polizist, was Tori und Trina manchmal zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen. 'Charlotte Harris' ist Andrés verrückte Großmutter. In der Folge Heiß, heiß, heiß! erwähnt André, dass seine Großmutter vor sechs Jahren ihren Verstand verloren hat. Sie hat vor fast allem Angst und verlässt ihr Haus deshalb nur sehr selten. Wenn sie auf eine unbekannte Person trifft, versteckt sie sich so schnell wie möglich und schreit: „Ich kenne Sie nicht!“. Bisher war sie in den Folgen Die Neue, Über den Wolken, Eine Nacht bei Sikowitz und Party mit Victorious zu sehen. 'Festus' ist ein Verkäufer des Grub Trucks, einem Imbissladen auf dem Asphalt Café. In der Folge The Wood mussten Robbie und Trina kurzzeitig seinen Job übernehmen, da sie ihn verletzt hatten. Nachdem Tori und Jade in der gleichen Episode sein Auto zerstört hatten, mussten sie ihn in einer Schubkarre nach Hause fahren. Er erzählte Tori über sein Heimatland Yerba und erwähnte, dass sie dort gratis im Hotel seines Bruders übernachten können, wenn sie als Gegenleistung jeden Abend ein Lied singen werden. Er war bisher in den Folgen Hoch lebe Crystal Waters!, The Wood und Locked Up zu sehen. weitere Rollen 'Mr. Eikner' war der Schulleiter der Hollywood Arts. In der Folge Helen Back Again legte er sein Amt als Rektor der Hollywood Arts nieder, weil er mehr Zeit mit seiner neuen Freundin verbringen will. Er wird oft erwähnt, war aber nur in den Folgen Die Neue und Helen Back Again zu sehen. 'Cats Bruder' ist der seltsame Bruder von Cat. Obwohl er bisher keinen Auftritt in der Serie hatte, wird er von Cat sehr oft erwähnt. Gemäß ihren Angaben ist er oft in komische und verrückte Szenarien verwickelt, bei denen er verletzt wird. Beispielsweise soll er einmal Cats Armband aufgegessen haben oder aus dem vierten Stock auf einen Bus gestürzt sein. Zudem wurde er in Japan niedergeschlagen und ein anderes Mal wurde er beinahe von einem Clown ausgeknipst, außerdem biss er Cat einmal in der Nacht in den Fuß. Seine Lieblings-Eis-Sorte ist „Funky Nutblast“, wie in der Folge Ice Cream for Ke$ha erwähnt wird. 'Helen Dubois' ist die momentane Schulleiterin der Hollywood Arts. Sie hatte bisher nur einen Auftritt in der Folge Helen Back Again. 'Mrs. Shapiro' ist Robbies Großmutter. Sie lebt zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Maury. Sie kann Cat nicht leiden und hat keine Ahnung von Computern, weshalb sie oft Robbie um Hilfe ruft. Sie war bisher nur in der Folge Ein Song für Trina zu sehen. Synchronsation Gaststars Produktion Casting Drehorte Ausstrahlung Übersicht Episoden Mehrteilige Folge Crossover DVD's Musik Auszeichnungen Kritik Vermarktung Einschaltquoten Internationale Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Inhalt